


You're the One

by ahrupe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahrupe/pseuds/ahrupe
Summary: The reader is Daveed's roommate, and teases him about his appearance on Sesame Street. Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give in and sin.

"D!" You yelled as soon as you heard the apartment door open.  
"What?" Daveed went into the kitchen, rifling around in the fridge for something to eat.  
"You didn't tell me you were going to be on Sesame Street!"  
"I guess I forgot? I don't know, I've been busy." He plopped down next to you and handed you a beer, sighing. He looked tired.  
"I got home from work and someone had sent me the link. Orange is your color; you should wear it more often."  
He laughed, taking a swig of his beer. "Yeah, everyone was texting me about it. Apparently Sebastian won't stop watching it and it's driving Lin nuts."  
You adjusted "How was today? Did you do much?"  
Daveed shook his head. "My agent called me three different times while I was on set to ask about auditions. Honestly, I just need to eat and go to bed." He shoved half the sandwich he had into his mouth.  
"I'm going to watch this for a while, if you don't mind." You gestured to the TV, which was currently showing Chopped. Daveed shrugged and continued eating. 

"That's never going to work," you said to the contestant on the screen. You turned to see if Daveed agreed, but he was fast asleep. Pulling the plate out of his hands, you covered him with a blanket and settled in to watch the final round. Daveed somehow managed to lay down and take up all of your space, softly snoring.  
When the episode ended, you moved to get up but his arms snaked around your waist and pulled you back onto the couch. You froze up for a second. Would it be stranger to stay or go? You decided to stay, tucking yourself under the blanket as well. Daveed was pretty strong even when he was sleeping, and you didn’t want to wake him up. 

You were jostled awake by Daveed practically hurtling off the couch.  
“Fuck! I’m so late!” He ran into his room and you heard the sound of drawers slamming shut. It was your day off, so you stayed on the couch, scrolling through your phone.  
A few minutes later, Daveed sprinted out the door. He was a sight to see; his hair sticking out everywhere, shoelaces untied, backpack hanging off one shoulder. Once the door closed, you relaxed. At least there had been no time for a conversation. Your crush on your roommate was something you kept well hidden, but seeing him so close first thing in the morning might have ruined everything.

As you were making breakfast, your phone buzzed.  
_Sorry I kicked you when I got up. I didn’t set an alarm._  
You laughed. He hadn’t done anything of the sort, but it was nice of him to be worried.  
_It’s alright. How late were you?_  
_Only half an hour. No one was too pissed, so I think I’m safe._  
Snapping a picture of our omelet, you wrote back, _If you would’ve called in sick, you could’ve had some of this._  
_That looks amazing. I had 3 stale bagels …the selection here isn’t great._  
_I’ll make dinner, I’ve got time. When will you be back?_  
_8, I hope._

Around lunchtime you sent him the link to a remixed version of his Sesame Street appearance with the caption, _inspiration for a new clipping. song?_  
_Y/N, have mercy._  
_It has a great beat; you should consider it._  
_Oh wow, someone else needs me. Far away from my phone._ He signed off with a middle finger emoji.

_This is a game changer for you, I think. Your big break._  
_Not the Broadway show I was in?_  
_Nope. This is true fame._  
_…You’re never going to drop this, are you?_  
_Not a chance._

Daveed arrived home just as you were putting the finishing touches on a pasta sauce. Deciding to pick on him some more, you hummed under your breath. Recognizing the melody, Daveed muttered, “Dead horse, Y/N.”  
You chuckled, pulling bowls from the cabinet. “The horse is very much alive and ready to sing.”  
He shook his head, but smiled as he saw the heaping portion you had given him.  
“You know me well.”  
“There’s a ton more in the pot on the stove. Go nuts.”  
He took your advice, eating a truly inhuman amount of pasta. You couldn’t blame him- he was a tall guy and he ran all the time. You were mostly surprised he managed to retain so much muscle.  
“Y/N?” Daveed’s voice tore you out of your fantasy. Realizing you had been staring at his biceps while he ate, you blushed and shoved too much food into your mouth. You needed to get it together.

When you had both finished, you headed to your room. “I got you a present,” you said, trying to hide your smile when you came out.  
“Y/N, if it’s a rubber duck...” You stopped in your doorway, holding it behind your back. How far could you push him?  
You placed the duck in his hand, smirking. “I hope you remember all the people who helped you get where you are now. We may never reach your level, but-”  
“Oh my god, be quiet.” Pushing you up against the door frame, Daveed crashed your lips together. He threw the duck over his shoulder, grabbing your wrists and pinning both your hands over your head as he bit at your earlobe. Sucking his way down your neck, he nipped at your collarbone.  
“D,” you said softly. He stepped back, seeming to break from a trance. He started to say something, but instead went to his room and shut the door.  
What had just happened?

Things had been strange in your apartment since the kiss. Daveed had been even busier than usual, but he couldn’t seem find the time to talk to you before he retreated to his room at night, or even to shoot you a text. You were afraid that he regretted kissing you, and that hurt more than you wanted to admit. He wasn’t around long enough for you to figure anything out, let alone flirt with him to judge his reaction.  
After worrying for a week, you decided you deserved a treat. Daveed was going to be gone all day so you had the apartment to yourself. You ran a bath and hid yourself under the bubbles, wishing your problems away. It worked, for the most part. You weren’t sure how long you had been soaking, and you didn’t care.

“Y/N!”  
You popped your head out from under the water. Someone was in the apartment. They knocked on the bathroom door loudly. When you didn’t answer, the door burst open.  
“Daveed? What the fuck?” You were relieved that it wasn’t a robber, but you didn’t understand his urgency.  
“I’ve been texting you for an hour and you haven’t replied! I didn’t know what happened to you!” You looked over at your phone on the counter, the screen lit up with unread messages.  
“I must’ve turned the ringer off. You haven’t texted me in a while, so I wasn’t waiting for it or anything.”  
Daveed sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, hands over his face.  
You played with the bubbles aimlessly, unsure of what to say.  
“Y/N,” he started, trailing off. He was silent for a minute, showing no signs that he was going to continue.  
You had had enough. “If you want to pretend nothing happened, that’s fine, just tell me.” You held back tears, hoping he wouldn’t notice.  
“No! I don’t want to pretend nothing happened. It didn’t go the way I planned, that’s all.”  
“What?”  
“I… ugh. I wanted to do everything right. I was going to ask you on a date like a normal person instead of freaking you out… Why are you laughing?”  
You smiled at him. “I’m just happy. We don’t have to do things in order, D. We already live together.”  
Daveed let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “You’re right. Pressure’s off, then?”  
“Oh, no. I still expect a great first date.”  
He leaned over the edge of the tub to press a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Anything for you.”

He moved to leave, and you grabbed his wrist. “Do you want to join me? I found one of your bath bombs and it made the water sparkly. Shame to waste it.”  
Daveed’s eyes lit up. He looked hesitant to strip in front of you, and you tried not to laugh. “I’ve lived with you for a while. I’ve seen you naked. Just get in.”  
He slid in behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
“You know how this could be better?” you asked, grinning.  
“Nope.”  
“If we had…” Letting the toy you had been holding under the bubbles pop up, you sang, “Rubber ducky, you’re the-”  
Daveed cut you off, covering your mouth with his own.


End file.
